Imperial Fort
"You see the ways I have changed the Game, even building games within games? I do not want any surprises to befall you when you face the Usurper." Event 1 You are brought to the Commander of the fort, Caelus Pompeius Trenico. "Mercenary, we need supplies of wood and stone. Go out and find what you can for us." A squad of soldiers, led by one Captain Alpus, make ready to accompany you into the wilds. The player gains 20 Soldiers. These Encounters are revealed on the map: * Dense Woods * Light Forest * Narrow Ravine * Quarry Event 2 Commander Tremico makes a cursory inspection of the wagon of wood on your return. "Good work, men!" He commends the troops who accompanied you, before quickly retreating to his tent. His lieutenant remarks, "Keep searching the hills, we will need stone as well. You may visit the mess tent for supplies so long as you remain useful to us." "And someone get this mercenary some decent equipment!" he roars, heading back to his tent. The player gains 2 Fame. The player gains 1 of 2 Equipment Cards. You are at the Empire Fort. There are X soldiers on duty here. 1) Inspect the defences. :You discuss the state of the fort defenses with Captain Alpus. :"What would you suggest we construct?" he asks. :A) Wooden spikes. (30 Wood, +80 Def) ::Construction begins on a series of wooden spikes along the edge of the perimeter ditch. ::The player loses 30 Wood. :B) A palisade. (80 Wood, +190 Def) ::Construction begins on a wooden palisade around the fort. ::The player loses 80 Wood. :C) Gatehouse (requires a palisade). (70 Wood, 10 Stone, +150 Def) ::Construction begins on a gatehouse. ::The player loses 70 Wood and 10 Stone. :D) Ballistas. (60 Wood, +120 Def) ::Construction begins on a set of ballistas. ::The player loses 60 Wood. :E) Barbican (requires Gatehouse). (40 Wood, 15 Stone, +180 Def) ::Construction begins on a barbican to protect the gatehouse. ::The player loses 40 Wood and 15 Stone. :F) Central Tower. (110 Wood, 35 Stone, +280 Def) ::Construction begins on a central stone tower. ::The player loses 110 Wood and 35 Stone. :G) Finish inspecting the defenses. 2) Visit the mess tent. :You enter a tent filled with the unpleasant aroma of hardy soldiers and unidentifiable food. :While securing supplies for your next trek into the wilderness, you overhear soldiers talking. :* "I speared two of those savages with a single ballista shot yesterday!" :* "My great, great grandparents came this way with the old settlers. The fairy folk scared them back to the city after just a few years though." :* "I was on duty in the gatehouse last night and I swear I saw some of those filthy mountain men just outside the light of the torches!" :* "That mercenary Alpus found sure knows his way around these mountains!" :* "The new ballistas will make short work of those barbarians!" :* "The dark forests of the Northern mountains are haunted!" :* "The ravine bridge means that I don't have to hike for 12 miles whenever I'm on wood duty!" :* "The gatehouse is cold and does nothing to keep out the chill mountain air - but it's better than walking the wall." :* "The prisoners speak of their leader as though he were a god himself. Well, the Empire has crushed god-kings before." :The player gains up to 5 Food. 3) Leave the fort. 4) Lead Captain Alpus on another gathering mission. :You set off into the mountains once more. :The player gains 20 Soldiers. Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:Justice